Eggnog
by yuri lowell
Summary: At a Christmas party a demon Christmas party Gumball took his first alcoholic drink and became a little aggressive. Can Marshall handle the new Gumball?


Eggnog

"Here you go" said Marshall as he handed Gumball a drink. "What's this" asked Gumball as inspected cold white beverage in his hands. "It's eggnog. It'll loosen up your body" smirked the vampire king. Gumball brought the questionable drink closer to his mouth when his nose caught the strong scent and crinkled. "Pfft" the vampire king tried to stifle his laughter at the prince's reaction to the drink. Gumball gave it some thought and looked around they were at a party a Christmas party, a demon Christmas party to be exact. Which was weird because it's July but Marshall explained that they celebrate it earlier than most.

Gumball brought the beverage back toward his mouth "You'll be with me right" asked Gumball. The vampire king leaned in closer and said just loud enough for Gumball to hear "Every step. I'll be right here behind you. Keeping you safe babe". The words of the vampire king sent shivers down Gumball's spine and he liked it. Gumball downed the whole cup of eggnog and let the strong alcohol flavor burn his throat and his nose but then he felt the creamy sweetness follow and make everything better. "See it's not so bad" joked Marshall as he brought his arms around Gumball's waist. Gumball responded by conforming into the hold. "Let's go dancing" demanded Gumball. This took Marshall by surprise because Gumball never wanted to dance. Marshall took the invitation and pulled Gumball towards the dance floor.

The dance floor was packed with sweaty bodies as people danced the night away. Gumball looked around and toke the cue about what he was supposed to do at a party and began grinding his hips against Marshall's groin. The action caught the vampire off guard but his quickly regained his composure as he grabbed Gumball's hips. 'Like this, let me guide you" the vampire purred into gumball's ear. Gumball just nodded and continued to dance until the songs stopped and Marshall dragged Gumball off the dance floor. "Where did you learn to dance like that" asked Marshall as Gumball had to wrap his arm around Marshall's waist for support. Gumball replied with what he thought was words but really just drunken slurs. Dude how many eggnogs did you have" asked Marshall a bit concerned when he looked at Gumball's red face. "Like this many" replied Gumball as he held up one finger. "I think we should get you home" said Marshall as he picked up Gumball bridal style and back to the candy kingdom.

The trip was uneventful except for Gumball licking and moaning in Marshall's ears. Gumball ran and jumped on his big fluffy bed when Marshall put him on the ground. "Come join me" said Gumball in his I want sex voice. Marshall not wanting to take advantage of Gumball walked over and pushed him down. He then began to strip the prince of his party cloths. When that was over he then made his way to the closet to find Gumball's pajamas. Marshall felt a naked Gumball glomped on his waist, playing with his ear. "I want to sleep in the nude tonight" purred Gumball. Marshall gave a noticeable gulp as he became hard from Gumball's closeness. "I don't think we should do this Gumball you're drunk" replied Marshall.

That was not the answer that Gumball wanted to hear because he pulled a black collar from behind his back and slapped it around Marshall's neck. Marshall hissed at the foreign object on his neck. "Dude what fuck is this" shouted Marshall as he tried to pull the collar off his neck. "It's a power transfer Marshy. It allows me to borrow your powers as long as it remains attached" cooed Gumball. "Well take it off" whined Marshall as he backed away from the closet. Gumball shook his finger "That would ruin the fun" smirked Gumball as he pushed Marshall down on the bed.

Marshall tried to move out the way but Gumball stopped him by straddling him. "It seems unfair that you're in your clothes" whined Gumball as he snapped his fingers and Marshall was naked also a bright blush spread across his face. "That's better don't you agree" purred Gumball as he studied the Vampire's gray body. The well-defined muscles pared perfectly with his tall frame. Gumball began to stare at Marshall's abs with a predatory look and reached a hand to play with Marshall's nipples. A moan escaped Marshall's mouth and a smirk spread across Gumball's. He loved Marshall's groans when they were having sex but his heart skipped a beat and he became even hornier when he heard that moan.

"Now let's get this party started" said Gumball as he snapped his fingers again and chains sprung forth and grabbed Marshall's limbs. Marshall was not used to being the one in the submissive part in the sex so all this was new to him but he did like when Gumball was aggressive. Gumball started to kiss Marshall's neck and was rewarded with moans as he continued his chest to that rock hard abs. "Now what do with this big thing" teased Gumball. Marshall opened his eyes and looked down to see his boyfriend with his cock on his face and that was the sexist thing he ever seen Gumball do until he saw Gumball deep throat him while looking up at him. The feeling of having his large member in a tight wet hole made Marshall groan. "Damn babe you're like an animal tonight" commented Marshall. Gumball responded but Marshall on focused on the vibrations from Gumball's throat.

"I'm getting close" muttered Marshall as he tried to push his hips deeper into his boyfriend's throat. With a pop Gumball pulled Marshall's length from his mouth and gripped the base "Not yet. I want you to watch" moaned Gumball with a blush across his face. Marshall watched as his boyfriend sat on his back with his legs spread out for the world to see. Gumball took out a bottle of lube from under him and poured some on his two fingers then placed them with in his warm hole. Gumball gasped as he began to scissor his fingers inside him. Marshall smirked to himself for the fact that he turned Gumball in to a size queen.

Gumball pulled his slick fingers from him and spread his cheeks so that Marshall could get a better look. Marshall licked his lips scratch what he said about the whole cock on his boyfriend's face seeing his boyfriend prep himself then display his handiwork was sexy as fuck. Gumball crawled back on top of Marshall and positioned himself above Marshall's throbbing member. "Don't worry Marshy you'll get what you want and then some" purred Gumball as he positioned himself over Marshall's large member and slowly devoured Marshall. Marshall hissed when he felt Gumball's tight heat engulf him.

Gumball's rhythm was slow and deliberate as he bounced on Marshall's length. Marshall was enmeshed in watching Gumball take. Gumball actually liked the fact that he could command this much of the vampire's attention. He only liked that Marshall had eyes on him right now. Marshall groaned as Gumball continued to ride him. "I just love having you filling me up to the brim. Having you go so deep in me and reaching my favorite spots" moaned Gumball as he slowed down the pace to where he sit and grind on Marshall. Marshall lifted his head back as Gumball began to squeeze at the base of his member "I love that voice you have when we fuck" groaned Marshall.

Gumball leaned on Marshall's muscular chest and kissed his lips. "I getting close Marshy" moaned Gumball as he squeezed tighter on Marshall's length. "Getting close to babe" groaned Marshall. A smirk spread across Gumball's lips as he got a devious idea. Marshall was too caught up in awesome sex with his boyfriend that he did not notice when his said boyfriend took his mouth and licked his nipple causing him to yelp. "What are you doing" asked Marshall as he tried to hold in his moans. "This" answered Gumball when he nipped Marshall's nipple causing the vampire king to arched his back and bury his member deeper into Gumball who moaned.

Gumball splattered both his and Marshall's chest when he came and Marshall followed later when Gumball's tight heat became too much for him. The feeling of Marshall's release made Gumball's toes curl in pleasure. Gumball slide off of Marshall in a tired heap and brought his arms across the vampire kings chest. "Um Gumball" said Marshall but Gumball got the hint and snapped his fingers and the chains disappeared form Marshall's limbs. The vampire king took no time in wrapping his arms around Gumball's waist. "See I told you some eggnog would loosen you up" smiled Marshall. Gumball replied with a sleepy grunt.

A couple of weeks later while Marshall was laying in Gumball's bed with nothing but black jeans on him he heard a scream. Rushing to the source of the outcry he found his lover in the bathroom "Marshall I'm pregnant" screamed Gumball. Marshall was dumb founded and the only thing he could say was "What"

* * *

So tell me what you think. I felt like leaving it as a cliffhanger for now but maybe if i get enough review then i can make something happen. P.S. to those of you who are following changes then don't worry i have not forgotten about you guys new chapter will be up soon i promise.


End file.
